The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, a ventilation seat is provided with a separate cover at the lower portion of a cushion part so that air is circulated without escaping.
Disclosed ventilation systems for a seat use a rigid plastic cover. However, the rigid cover made of a plastic material undermines seating comfort when a passenger sits on the seat. Further, the cost of the injection mold invested to manufacture the cover of the plastic material increases the manufacturing cost and consequently increases the unit price of the product, which causes a problem of lowering the cost competitiveness of the entire seat product.
We have discovered that the difference in the deformation amount of the cover with different material properties from the seat pad deteriorates performance, such as the cover being separated from the cushion part when sitting, thereby losing airtightness.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.